Episode 130
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 131|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:31:24 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Richard Colina ---- Content Covered: *Shovel Knight *Don't Starve *Yacht Club Games interview 36:40-45:20 *Isis cat content. *Fan Fiction Duke of Duwangs Nintendo's Flabslapper Notable Facts: *Foreign Flabslapper character Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Give Grandma Grabby a grabby. *You have wind and fans in your game and you tell me I wasn't fast enough? Fuck you (Super Meat Boy) **Richard - Gotta go with the flow. **Alex - Off the show *All of you are the worst. *It's not terrorist if you love. *What fucking loser programmed Elizabeth. *The only system my parents bought me was punishment. *What the fuck **Kate - Eating. *All RA Skyscraper underground clocks are at 9 o clock all the time. *I have a twitch account of the Ghost of Fred Durst and yes it's banned. *I got banned when I said I'm the ghost of you what don't you fucking understand. *Did you play Back to the Future? Tell me all about the black jokes. *I think its strange that Matt has feelings. It weirds me out thinking he should be dead by now. Kate *People hate you. Oh wait, they do. *It's pretty gay when you're Henry Gilbert. **Matt - Are we going to end every segment of Henry Gilber being ga-- *Speaking of sad. **Matt - Let's make a fucking goddamn steal on how I say it. *I'm drunk. Let's be friends. **Alex - You don't need a voice to make a sound. **Kate - Yess you can. *For you it's a good time, for Mitch it's his entire life. The Robotic Hole Matt *Eat shit. *The dongle is a foot long. *I had to buy a N64 with my own money. *If Shovel Knight came out in 1988 there would be no Mario, Sonic, and Shovel Knight saturday morning cartoons. *Henry Gilbert is gayyyy? *Thank you Nintendo for not including the gays. *Matt angry since he didn't feel the sweet kiss of death. *People in Jersey and their inner sausage. *His white 1 cell children breathing their last breath. *Please do not talk to me about ejaculating on dogs. *My lesbian girlfriend likes Bayonetta. *Have you played Shovel Nigget? *If I tell my cat, I'm imaging shooting at neighbors at the apartment Mitch *MGS Snake. My face is a png file help me! *I'm into the taste of 12 year olds. **Matt - I thought you liked the taste of black. **Alex - I wasn't going to go there. **Mitch - My girlfriend listens to the show. **Alex - Hi Trixie. **Matt - Is that the first name that comes to mind for a black person. *Kate I thought you wanted to fuck me for years. **Alex - You wanted to fuck me first then you said I was short. Richard *This robojerking in the robohole. *Play Don't Starve. No money sell drugs. **Alex - The only reason we have this podcast is to push drugs. *Are you going to talk about pumpkin lattes **Matt - They're awesome! *Matt has feels and it is weird. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 131|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Rich